


It'll be fun!

by hehasbalrogsocks



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehasbalrogsocks/pseuds/hehasbalrogsocks
Summary: Jon and Stephen ask Anderson to play with them.





	It'll be fun!

"It'll be fun, Andy!" Stephen's eyes were wide and pleading. Like a Labrador with a buzz cut. Normally it would be cute, persuasive even but right now? It just annoyed Anderson.

"I don't know. I don't want it to get weird." He was being honest. He'd be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't INTERESTED. Oh he was definitely interested, but- as cheesy as it sounded- he valued both Stephen and Jon's friendships too much to just risk everything so hedonistic and frivolous. But... Stephen was giving him that look again. THAT look. The look that had gotten Andy to shake his ass to Paula Abdul with Stephen backstage at the Report. The look that never failed to basically serve as mind control. His virtuous front was crumbling. 

Jon chose that moment to speak up for the first time, obviously waiting for just the right moment, “It won’t get weird. And here’s why,” Anderson groaned inwardly. Jon made sense pathologically. Andy felt that this was one of Jon’s most endearing features... MOST of the time. 

“Stephen and I have a commitment,” He began, his blue-gray eyes fixed on Anderson’s, “It’s strong, and we trust one another fully,” Jon looked at Stephen then, who was beaming back at his lover, “We also love you.” He re-affixed his eyes on Anderson, looking at him so intensely that Anderson felt like he was shrinking under it. “You have become our best friend. You were there for us when we were figuring out our attraction to each other. You were there to help us come to terms with sexual feelings buried so deep it took the exact right person to bring them to the surface,” Jon linked his hand into Stephen’s, “And I’m sure you saved us a pair of nervous breakdowns.” 

Anderson snorted but couldn’t help but smile.

Jon continued, “We really want to share this with you, Andy. We want you to see what you helped to grow.”

Anderson chewed on his bottom lip. The earnest look Jon was giving him had melted his resolve. He glanced down at his hands. When he looked up, Stephen mouthed, “Please?” with his brown eyes so big and watery he looked like a Precious Moments figurine. Anderson huffed, “That’s hardly fair,” He complained, barely audible, to which Stephen just smiled. Andy heaved a sigh and then nodded, patting the tops of his thighs, “Alright. Yes. I’ll do it.”

Stephen punched the air in triumph and shot across the living room, pulling Andy out of the oversized recliner in which he sat and into his clutches. Jon shook his head as he got to his feet much slower, stretching his arms up and folding them over the top of his head. 

Anderson looked at him in time to notice a swath of pale, soft flesh between the hem of Jon’s gray t-shirt and his khakis. Andy smiled and reached out, hooking his finger over the band of Jon’s pants and hauling him over to where he and Stephen stood in the center of the room. 

Jon hummed, a pleasantly surprised smile painted across his face. He was even more pleasantly surprised when Andy leaned down and kissed him. Andy found himself drawn to the softness of Jon’s full lower lip, and he found himself pleased with how Jon whimpered his reactions. When the kiss broke, Jon reached for Stephen, pulling his smiling mate down for a kiss of his own. 

Andy watched them kiss with interest, from the way Jon cooed happily when Stephen chased his lips around with playful kisses, to the sensual way Jon mouthed Stephen’s top lip. Andy couldn’t help but be drawn to the sight before him. Greedily, he cut in, tipping Stephen’s face to look at him. Andy cupped his hand around Stephen’s jaw, his thumb tracing circles on Stephen’s cheekbone. 

Stephen’s lips parted, a soft rush of air flooding his lungs when Andy pressed their lips together. Stephen looped his thumbs in Andy’s belt loops, and as they kissed, walked them back towards the hallway, Jon following with a smile plastered across his face. 

Once in the bedroom, Stephen lost track of the movements. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but Anderson was lying naked in the middle of their bed, with Jon on one side, and Stephen on the other- both equally naked. Stephen slid one hand up Andy’s inner thigh, teasing with feather-light touches while Jon kissed their captive passionately. Anderson’s arm was looped around Jon’s waist, holding the smaller man close while their tongues tangled and clashed.

Jon liked the way Anderson tasted. He had a sweetness to him that was exciting and Jon was suddenly starving for it. He tugged Andy’s bottom lip between his own, shivering when he let out a soft cry. Jon paused, releasing Andy’s lip and glancing at Stephen, who had slipped his mouth over the head of Andy’s cock. Andy’s hips twitched, prompting Stephen to press him to the mattress while Jon returned his attention to Anderson’s kiss-swollen lips. 

Andy’s eyes fell shut, his skin tingling with each touch. He slid one broad palm up Jon’s back, fisting his fingers into the soft gray curls. Jon moaned when Andy’s fingers coiled next to his scalp, bringing Andy’s pulse up. His attention was so blissfully divided between two mouths that he hardly noticed when Jon shifted from his place at Andy’s side, to straddling his waist. He noticed only briefly when the mouth disappeared from his erection, and the weight on the bed shifted slightly. Anderson only truly took notice when a drop of icy cold liquid fell onto his belly, between his navel and his groin. 

Jon’s back arched as Stephen gently prepared him, fingers twisting and spreading him for what was waiting. As Stephen’s fingers worked him into a fine frenzy, he kissed Andy hotly, milking wanton whimpers from his pretty lips. It wasn’t long before he felt Stephen’s hands at his hips, guiding him to inch back until he could feel the blunt head of Andy’s cock at his entrance. His eyes flashed to Anderson’s, who looked suddenly starving. Jon smirked and gradually eased back until a gentle pop released Andy’s length into his body. Andy’s strong fingers tightened on the tops of Jon’s thighs and Jon sit up straight, his body fully engulfing Andy in extraordinarily tight heat. 

Stephen watched this progress with a hand on his own cock, still slightly slick with the lube he’d used to prepare Jon. He groaned when Jon did, twisting his hand over his length as he observed the pair in front of him. When Jon leaned forward, curving his body over Anderson, Stephen moved closer. Kneeling between Andy’s splayed legs, Stephen pressed one and then a second slicked finger into Andy, pressing and pulling with fastidious care. He paid attention to the signals of Anderson’s body and strained to listen to the soft vocalizations that were swallowed by Jon’s kisses before they got past Andy’s lips. 

Though not many might believe it, this particular configuration was new to Andy, so when Stephen pressed slowly inside of him, as he himself thrust shallowly into Jon, Andy’s eyes widened, and then pressed tightly together. Stephen’s name came out a near hiss, and he grappled his nails into Jon’s back. Andy rolled his hips slowly, drinking in every possible angle. He’d never been, at the same time both the hunter and the prey. And this, he decided, as Stephen found exactly the right spot, was something he could get used to. 

Jon glanced over his shoulder, to where Stephen’s cheek was pressed against his middle back. His lover was finally deep inside Andy, and altogether they moved in an elegant tangle, momentum allowing for deep, fluid movements. Jon pressed his lips together, and making a quick, executive decision, actually pulled away from Andy, causing the younger man to gasp and reach for him. Jon pressed his finger to Andy's parted lips, "Shh, trust me."

Andy nodded dumbly and Stephen started to spread out on top of him but Jon subtly shook his head, "No baby.'

Stephen looked at Jon almost panic-stricken, but Jon smiled, placing his hand on Stephen's shoulder and guiding him onto his back. Both Men looked at Jon as if he had lost his mind. But Jon whispered again, to both of them, "trust me."

"Come here Andy," Jon nudged and guided until Anderson was nearly on top of Stephen before he got what it was that Jon wanted. Stephen apparently, was still in the dark, because when Andy settled between his legs, he threw a wide-eyed look at Jon.

"But I've not ever..." He trailed off, gesturing

"I know," Jon smiled, "That's why Andy's gonna do it."

Stephen's nervous eyes darted between the two men. If Anderson was surprised he didn't show it. Instead, he pressed a kiss to Stephen's gaping mouth and caught his eye, "May I?"

To his own surprise Stephen nodded. Moments later Andy's long fingers were sliding in and out of him with practiced ease.

Jon watched every move, licking his lips as Stephen's face subtly shifted between dozens of expressions, each blinking on and off like a lightbulb to be replaced by a new one. 

Anderson worked patiently, gently asking questions, "Good? More? Too much" To which Stephen responded with a nod or a tense shake of his head. "Relax," Andy purred, "I've got you."

Stephen did his best. He sighed and felt his muscles unspool, the intrusion becoming less of an intrusion and more a deep comfort. He let out a soft keen, one knee sliding up the side of Andy's hip, "I think.. I'm ready."

Andy smiled, kissing Stephen's reddened lips and very slowly, with an almost inhuman gentleness, pressed inside of him.

A soft sound came and went from Stephen's mouth like a popping soap bubble. His nails dug crescents into Anderson's muscular shoulders as his hips rose out of some reptilian instinct. 

Jon shifted around, kneeling near Stephen's head so he could better watch every little detail, his hand dropping to work reassuringly through Stephen's fuzzy hair. He watched the way Anderson slowly built speed, letting Stephen's virgin muscles adjust to this new, delicious torment. 

Andy's generosity and the gentle care he took made Jon smile with the knowledge that he was the exact right person to claim Stephen for the very first time. 

Stephen growled, his teeth gritted and muscles almost maxed out as Andy thrust into him. Anderson's hips worked in deep, slow ovals and figure eights, varying his speed and depth especially to make Stephen feel more than he ever had. Stephen’s own body was nearing the edge, hurtling towards release with no time to contemplate it

Anderson groaned, sweat beading on his porcelain skin. Stephen's body was perfect to him at this moment. The perfect combination of softness, and strength. Different from Andy's usual tastes, but, he was discovering, far more appealing. 

Jon couldn't take it any more. Between the incredible scenery before him and the soft, needy sounds Andy elicited from Stephen's lips, Jon was being driven steadily mad. He curled his hand around his aching shaft, stroking himself to their rhythm.

When Andy saw this, he swatted Jon’s hand away, taking him in his own hand instead. He wanted to quip about chivalry not being dead, but just then Stephen's muscles clamped tight around him and all he could do was moan. 

Suddenly Stephen screamed out, his body pulsing with wave after wave of blinding pleasure, as each movement Andy made pinned and rubbed Stephen's cock between their sweaty forms. Andy arched against Stephen, working to draw every bit of orgasm that he had to offer. Andy in turn tightened his grip on Jon, stroking him with increased speed, squeezing and twisting while Stephen continued to work his tired, inexperienced muscles hard around Andy. Jon growled and tensed, spitting out Andy’s name when he came with a toss of his head across Stephen's cheek. 

Andy was panting, his breath heavy in his lungs when Stephen came, body trembling and spasming. With a cry, Andy found himself joining Stephen and Jon in ecstasy, holding tight as he shook through the waves of his release. He leaned his head against Stephen's forehead and licked Jon's semen from his face. 

“So Andy,” Stephen panted, kissing the corner of Andy's lips weakly, “Do you think you’ll come to dinner with us again?”

Anderson laughed and with a sweet smile nodded, “I can’t wait,”


End file.
